psychology
by worsenightmare900
Summary: <html><head></head>Title sucks. Many people have problems. But nothing that psychology Dawn can't resolve. Join Dawn as she hepls her patietns with their problems. Courtney, Heather, Mike and Sammey are some of them. Their will be Dott so if you are a scourtney fan don't read.</html>


A small girl around the age of 25 was reading. She has long blond hair and grey blue eyes. She was called Dawn. Dawn close her book. Someone knocked the door.

"Yes?" she said. Her friend Dakota walked in. They known each other since their were kids. They were very different but each other would always defend them. Dakota had blond hair and green eyes. Unlike her friend she was tall and always wore pink outfits.

"Your appointment of 3 is here" she said.

"Tell her to come in" Dawn said in her calm voice. After a few seconds a tall girl walked in, probably she had the same age as her, she had short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes; she was wearing a brown jacket and black jeans. Dawn stood up and greet her.

"Hi my name is Dawn, a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling. The girl looked at her coldly.

"….Courtney" she said after a few seconds "Aren`t you a very young to be psychology?" She said. Dawn shook her head and said:

"No, I`m 24, recent graduate, now please sit in the couch" she said with a sweet voice. The two of them sit and Dawn grabbed her notebook.

"So why are you here?" the moonchild said. The girl was quiet.

"Courtney?" Dawn asked. "Could you tell me?" The girl didn`t answer. She was looking down to the wooden floor.

"Courtney?"

She still didn`t answer." If you are here is because you have a problem, so please tell me about it".

"Look I`m not here because I want to, my father thinks that I`m very depress so he sent me here, if I had my way, I would not be here , so do not treat me like if I was a little inoffensive child that needs help, `cause I`m perfectly fine " she yelled. Dawn look at her sad. _'She really needs help'_ she thought.

"Courtney if you tell me what`s your problem maybe I can help you, and sometimes telling your feelings to someone helps you" she said.

"NO, `cause as I said before I`m perfectly fine" she said angrily. Dawn sighted, this was not going to be easy. After a few minutes of thinking what to do, Dawn found a solution.

"Courtney, I have an idea, if you tell me why you are here, I'm going to tell your dad that you do not get more sections" she said. The girl looked at her and whisper:

"You swear it?"

"I promise" she said doing an oath "Unless you change of opinion".

" I`ll not, by the way, this is my problem, A few months after my boyfriend cheated on me, in my best friend , Gwen ,she and me have forgiven each other, and let Duncan out of our minds but after that ,Duncan, move to my neighborhood and he started trying to charm me, and I feel for it," she said now stopping and trying to keep back tears, but she couldn`t. " So we started dating again, thought I knew he was no trust, but I didn`t listen to my mind, and, well, he cheated again with my cousin, Anna Maria, so well, he broke my heart more than ever. Couldn`t he just broke with me instead of cheating? No he had to do it like always" she said whispering the last part and now leating tears fall slowly down from her face.

Dawn stood up and hug her. She first look surprised but then she cried in her shoulder.

"If he did that it means that he doesn't deserve you, you`re a very strong women, you always have everything under control and you`re very clever" Dawn said smiling "You`re a unique person"

She look at her and said:

"You really think that? And how do you know that? We just meet" she said.

"Let`s say that I have a special power to know well persons when I meet them" the fairy princess said smiling. For the first time ever since Duncan broke her heart, the CIT give a smile back. She felt so good. She never told anyone her feelings, not even to her parents or her bff.

"You`re right, telling your feelings to someone really helps" Courtney said.

Dawn search for her handbag and look inside until she grabbed something, it look like a small ball. She gave it to Courtney who was staring at the window.

"What`s this for?" she asked.

"It`s a ball that, it helps you to chill out when you are angry, so you squeeze it, and it calms you down." she said calmly "Try it".

Courtney grabbed the ball and started squeeze ling it thinking, everything bad that happened in her life. She thought about Duncan, about Anna Maria, in how they bulled her when she was little. And suddenly she was calm and relax, the ball really worked.

"You think, that maybe I could borrow it for a while until I buy one?" she said.

"I give it to you, now it`s yours" Dawn said. Courtney just smile and whispered "Thank you". She stared at the ball and put it inside her bag.

"Ya know, maybe I could keep coming" she said. Dawn smiled.

"Whenever you want to"

"Do you consider me a friend?" she continued "I don`t have many for my way to be".

"Of course, I don`t have many also, because I`m weird" she said. Courtney looked at her very surprised

"Really? …but you are the nicest person that I ever met. " she said. Dawn smiled.

"Thanks, may I make you a question?" she said. Courtney nodded.

"Haven`t you been in any other relations apart from Duncan?" Courtney nodded and then gasped.

"Yes I`ve had been with a guy name Scott, we've dated 2 months but after we decide that we wanted to be friends, but we`re really close friends and I feel like he was my older brother and who likes kissing his brother?"(Copied from a book). "

"Well I see you next week, that`s ok?".

"Yes, bye bye, you really help me" Courtney said.

"Bye Court" she said as they said goodbye. When Courtney was gone, Dawn sight and sit in the couch beside the window. It was raining, she prepared herself a tea and she read the leaves. _'Someone will cross in your life and change it forever'._ When she finished, she started wondering who might be that person. She had a feeling that she was going to meet that person soon. But, she didn`t know why, she had a feeling that it wasn`t going to be a very nice person.


End file.
